Acetaminophen is an over-the-counter drug commonly used to relieve headaches and to reduce fever.
A highly concentrated solution of acetaminophen allows a high dose of acetaminophen (e.g., 325 mg) to be encapsulated in a small softgel capsule for easy swallowing. It also enhances the bioavailability of acetaminophen. However, acetaminophen tends to recrystallize in such a solution.
There is a need to develop a new method for preparing highly concentrated acetaminophen solutions suitable for encapsulation in softgel capsules.